Just The Way You Are
by Voodka
Summary: Just read to find out. New story, be gentle.


"**Just The Way You Are"**

Hetalia Hidekaz Himaruya

Just the way you are (Story) Hetalian

Just The Way You Are (Song) Bruno mars

:) New Author

:) First Fic

:) Be gentle

~Please enjoy my story~

_Alis tebal?_

_Oh ya. Arthur sudah biasa menerima panggilan itu._

_Dan biasanya ia akan marah._

_Tapi kini...tidak._

_Mengapa?_

_Jadi, semuanya bermulai dari World Conference..._

"Alis tebal!"

"Anglerette, your eyebrows!"

"Mon cheri alis tebal!"

"Hei, alismu itu tebal sekali sih,"

"...itu bukan alis mainan?"

Arthur menutup kuping. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Francis mengatainya saat World Conference. Dan sekarang, si Gilbert dan Antonio ikut-ikutan mengejeknya.

Alis Arthur memang sangat tebal dan terlihat aneh. Arthur mengakuinya. Tapi tidak ada alasan bagi mereka untuk mengatainya kan?

Arthur masih menutup kupingnya ketika Ludwig menjelaskan tentang peraturan persenjataan dalam batas yang diperbolehkan bagi setiap negara. Suasana masih seperti biasa. Ada yang serius mendengarkan, ada yang sudah mulai asyik mengobrol. Bahkan Heracles sudah tidur. Ia bersandar ke pundak Kiku yang wajahnya memerah.

Ketika Arthur melepaskan tangan dari kupingnya, Trio Bad Touch masih mengolok-ngolok alisnya. Lama-lama Arthur jadi kesal.

"Berisik! Memangnya alisku sejelek apa, sih?" Bentak Arthur. Gilbert, Francis dan Antonio saling berpandangan dengan wajah menahan tawa.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara yang familiar.

"Sudahlah. Kalian tidak perlu mengatai Arthur seperti itu," kata Alfred yang muncul disamping kursi Arthur tanpa disadari sang empunya kursi.

Arthur menoleh dan merasakan wajahnya memerah, Oke, akui saja. Arthur memenag memiliki perasaan _lebih _kepada mantan personifikasi negara asuhannya itu. apalagi ketika Alfred memegang pundaknya, seolah mendukung Arthur untuk melawan.

"Habis..." Kata Francis, terlihat agak bersalah,"Alisnya terlihat aneh sekali,"

"Tidak," bantah Alfred. Oh tuhan, sekarang Arthur benar-benar malu,"Alis Arthur tidak jelek,"

Arthur jadi agak melambung. Benarkah Alfred baru saja memujinya? Tapi Arthur tidak merubah ekspresi kesalnya. Mana mungkin ia membiarkan dirinya jadi OOC?

"...tapi jelek sekali,"

"Apa?" Arthur menatap Alfred dengan pandangan bertanya karena sepenggal kalimat yang diucapkan pemuda Amerika itu. Salahkah pendengarannya?

Alfred mengangguk dengan pasti. Trio Bad Touch kembali berpandangan, kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi Arthur yang terlihat siap membunuh Alfred dengan tangan kosong.

"BLOODY GIT!"

.

Arthur menghela nafas sambil melangkahkan kaki menjauhi ruang pertemuan. Hari ini mood-nya jadi buruk sekali. Salahkan ketiga-ups-_keempat_ makhluk laknat yang tadi mengatai alisnya. Arthur merasa agak konyol karena dia mengira makhluk yang keempat akan membelanya, tapi ternyata malah mengatainya dengan lebih parah.

Tiba-tiba, suara makhluk yang keempat memanggilnya.

"Ooi! Arthur!"

Alfred berlari mendekati tempat Arthur berdiri. Arthur menoleh dengan agak malas,"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin berkunjung ke rumahmu. Boleh kan?"

"Ya kan?"

"Ya? Ya?"

"Ya! Terima kasih," kata Alfred, tidak menunggu jawaban. Ia menarik tangan Arthur. Yang ditarik tidak bisa memprotes ketika ia diseret menuju rumahnya sendiri.

.

Alfred duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil memandangi foto-foto yang ada di dinding. Betapa inginnya ia kembali ke masa-masa itu.

Tiba-tiba, Arthur muncul dan membawa segelas teh dengan segelas kopi. Ia mengulurkan kopi pada Alfred kemudian duduk dan meneguk tehnya.

Alfred masih memandangi foto-foto yang terpajang di dinding.

Arthur menatapnya dan bertanya,"Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Alfred, kemudian ia menghirup kopi yang disediakan oleh Arthur.

"Rumah ini menyimpan banyak kenangan," kata Alfred. Arthur mengangguk menyetujui.

"Kenangan baik? Atau buruk?" Tanya Arthur.

"Tentu saja kenangan baik," jawab Alfred cepat-cepat. Hanya sedikit terlalu cepat. Suasana menjadi agak kaku. Keheningan mulai turun.

"Alfred? Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Kata Arthur setelah beberapa lama. Alfred mengangguk, "Tanyakan saja,"

"...um..." Arthur tidak tahu bagaimana harus memulai. Alfred terlihat bingung.

"...apakah menurutmu...um..yah..." Kalimat Arthur terputus ketika ia menatap Alfred, mata hijaunya….

Bukankah itu air mata?.

"...apakah menurutmu alisku sangat jelek?" Tanya Arthur. Keputusasaan, kekesalan dan rasa malu bercampur jadi satu pada kalimat itu. Ia sangat ingin bertanya seperti ini karena...saat World Confrence tadi, bukan pertama kalinya ia diejek karena alisnya yang terlalu tebal.

Arthur tidak peduli jika ia dikatai karena alisnya terlalu tebal.

Asal yang mengatai bukan orang di depannya ini.

Si bloody git tersayang.

Alfred Jones.

Setelah beberapa saat, Alfred menghampiri Arthur dan duduk di sebelahnya. Ia merengkuh Arthur kedalam pelukannya.

"Tentu saja tidak," bisik Alfred, tangannya yang melingkari pinggang Arthur semakin mengerat. Ketika tidak ada jawaban dari si pemuda personifikasi Inggris, ia mengulangi kata-katanya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau sempurna, Arthur. Yah, paling tidak untukku kau begitu," kata Alfred, tangannya mengelus punggung Arthur, berusaha menenangkan mantan _motherland_-nya itu.

Arthur menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Sejujurnya, ia melayang karena kalimat Alfred barusan. Tapi sisi tsunderenya sangat keras kepala.

"Benarkah? Jangan bohong, git," Kata Arthur, walaupun ia mulai relaks didalam pelukan Alfred dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak pemuda itu.

"Sungguh. _You're amazing, just the way you are_," kata Alfred. Arthur benar-benar melayang. Inikah yang disebut 'honest confession'?

"_I love you because you're Arthur Kirkland, the most handsome and loveable person I have ever met_," Kata Alfred. Nadanya mengisyaratkan kejujuran dalam setiap suku kata, membuat Arthur tersenyum kecil di jaket Alfred. Ia membenamkan wajahnya kedalam jaket itu, menghirup aroma khas Alfred dalam-dalam.

Arthur menarik dirinya dari pelukan Alfred, membuat Alfred mengeluh kecewa. Tapi sedetik kemudian, bibir Arthur memagut bibir Alfred dalam sebuah ciuman hangat yang dibalas dengan sepenuh hati, jiwa, raga (author mulai lebay) oleh Alfred.

"Mm..Alfred.." Gumam Arthur disela ciuman mereka.

Ketika mereka melepaskan diri, Alfred tersenyum dan mencium kening Arthur.

"...jadi alisku tidak..jelek?" Tanya Arthur. Alfred tersenyum nakal dan berkata.

"Sebenarnya sih iya. Tapi tidak apa-apa, kok,"

Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara kaca pecah dan Alfred terguling ke jalanan dengan suksesnya.

.

"Ah~_Mon cheri_! Masih 'tebal' saja nih?" Ejek Francis ketika mereka menghadiri World Conference lagi. Francis agak terkejut melihat reaksi Arthur. Ia tidak menjawab Francis dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri memandang Alfred yang sedang mempresentasikan bahaya global warming dengan penuh semangat.

"Setidaknya ada satu orang yang tidak berpikir seperti itu," sahut Arthur santai, kemudian ia melengos pergi ketika Alfred memanggil namanya dambil melambaikan kaki, eh, tangannya. Francis menggaruk kepala, terlihat bingung.

"Huh? Sepertinya ada sesuatu diantara Alfred dan _Anglerette_,"

~Omake~

"_Hoii, Iggy!"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Alismu tebal sekali."_

"_Huh! Kau tidak bilang juga aku sudah tahu, git!"_

"_Oh, iya. Satu hal lagi, Iggy,"_

"_Apa lagi?"_

"_I love you~"_

_(_End_)_

TTTA:

…Ngomong-ngomong, Francis manggil England itu 'Anglerette' apa 'Inglarette'?

Maaf disini Alfred sama Arthurnya OOC. Gomen!

Maaf terlalu cepat ceritanya.

Maaf saya ngasal.

Maaf saya nggak jelas.

Maaf saya hidup.

Maaf saya..*disumpel*

Review? Please?


End file.
